


To The Man Who Let Her Go  || Chris Redfield ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Leon left you with a broken heart though it takes a few missions between you and Chris for you to fall in love again.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Welcome To Umbrella [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436962
Kudos: 30





	To The Man Who Let Her Go  || Chris Redfield ||

**Author's Note:**

> Angst fic with a happy e ding request from my tumblr writing blog.

After what happened in Lanshiang you knew that you and Leon were drifting apart. You weren’t stupid, you could see the way he looked at her. How he felt about her and you knew one thing. You could never be Ada which is why you had to end things with him. While part of you knew it was a callous way to end things you weren’t so sure that you could face him, so with a simple note left on the table and your bag in your hands you were out of Leon’s life.  
  


* * *

It took months for you to get over Leon, while you did your best to ignore the whispers it had gotten to a point where you had to ask for a transfer and to your surprise Chris Redfield was your new partner.

You liked the man, having worked with him a few times. He was kind, treated you with respect. Not to mention he had a killer smile and really knew how to make you laugh.

“Y/n….do you…would you like to get some coffee with me? sometime.”

Glancing up from you desk you gave the man a smile. “I would like that Chris.”  
  


And just like that you and Chris begun to date.

Chris turned out to be an amazing boyfriend, it felt like something that was to good to be true. He would bring you flowers on the week day, run baths for you when ever you would feel stressed and once you moved in with him he would cook dinner for you knowing you’d be home late.

> _Bring her flowers on a weekday_  
>  _Run a bath just to let her know_  
>  _Just to let her know she means the world to me_  
>  _Make her dinner when she’s home late_  
>  _Pull her close when she’s getting cold_  
>  _Just to let her know she means the world to me._

Kissing the side of your head, Chris gave you a smile noticing a small shiver run through your body. “Cold.?”

“A little.” You gave him a smile as he tugged him closer to your side. “Well now I feel much better.”

“Good”

> _Tell me, how did I ever get so lucky_  
>  _That she wasn’t with somebody?_  
>  _So I could have her for my own, my own, my own_  
>  _Thinking, how could anyone pass the feeling_  
>  _Of the sound of her footsteps leaving?_  
>  _Walking all alone, alone, alone._

Chris didn’t know how he could have gotten so lucky, how he managed to land a girl like you. That you were all his but he should really thank Leon for letting you go. He couldn’t understand why Leon would ever let you go, that the man could just pass the feeling of you leaving. Shaking his head he closed his eyes as he tugged your sleeping form closer to his side.

> _Now she’s beside me, can’t stop thinking_  
>  _Why did you ever think to let go?_  
>  _Not complaining, I’m just saying_  
>  _Your loss is mine to hold_  
>  _So to the man who let her go_  
>  _I’m thanking you the most, you the most._
> 
> _I would never wanna hurt her_  
>  _I would never wanna make her cry_  
>  _Now I got the chance to make it right, oh_  
>  _She would never have to ask for_  
>  _For me to make the time_  
>  _The time to spend with her, and only her._

He was up again thinking about how lucky he was, the sheets where still pulled over your naked form and while you were fast a sleep his mind was still racing. It was hard to believe that you would ever fall for him. Why would Leon ever let you go. How was Ada better than you? it didn’t make any sense to him. Holding back a scoff he sighed as he placed a small kiss to the side of your head. “You loss is now mine to hold Leon…so I’m thank you the most.”

Smiling he let his fingers run down your back gently, he could feel himself falling asleep. He knew that we would never hurt you or make you cry, it didn’t sit right with him knowing that he could be responsible for making you shed any tears, this was his chance to make it right. He was going to make you trust in yourself again, you were never going to ask for time with him.

> _So won’t you tell me, how did I ever get so lucky_  
>  _That she wasn’t with somebody?_  
>  _So I could have her for my own, my own, my own_  
>  _Thinking, how could anyone pass the feeling_  
>  _Of the sound of her footsteps leaving?_  
>  _Walking all alone, alone, alone_
> 
> _Now she’s beside me, can’t stop thinking_  
>  _Why did you ever think to let go?_  
>  _Not complaining, I’m just saying_  
>  _Your loss is mine to hold_  
>  _So to the man who let her go_  
>  _I’m thanking you the most, you the most_

It didn’t take long for the relationship you and Chris were trying to keep hidden for to come out. Rebecca teased the two of you, saying how perfect you two were for each other and his sister was ecstatic that her best friend was dating her brother.

“Ah I knew it! you guys are just so cute.” Claire nearly squealed out as you gave her a smile leaning into Chris’s side.

Happily talking to the red head you missed Leon walking by and the look the two exchanged to one another.

Holding his head up high Chris gave Leon a small nod as he tugged you closer to his side. He made a mental note to thank the man, he really did owe him for giving him the chance to find the woman he loved.

> _You the most, you the most, you the most_  
>  _You the most, you the most, you the most (oh, oh)Oh, oh, oh whoa_  
>  _To the man who let her go_  
>  _I want you to know_  
>  _I’m thanking you the most, you the most_

> 


End file.
